New Face
by Kora-Magna
Summary: Something's wrong and Mata Nui transformed into a human being. Female human being. Now his life is in mortal danger.


In the workshop of Mata Nui was littered with books and other items of daily use. On the windowsill was solid clay pots with colorful plants, which would sit happy butterflies and other insects. Hung from the ceiling light stones in nets made of leather straps. On the wooden desk made of bamboo lay old books, scrolls of parchment, faded maps, sketchbooks, pencils, brushes and pots of paints watercolors.

Mata Nui entered the room. Although it was only early afternoon and the whole New Atero was on its feet, Toa-Glatorian only dreamed about it, to get some sleep. On the training with Strakk, he smashed the his hip bone. Even using herbal ointments and the Mask of Life will take a few days it will heal. Mata Nui covered the windows and crawled under the blanket on the couch. His eyes had closed themselves. Relieved one lost in a dream. Meanwhile, through the gaps between the windows and the sill slipped black, glistening mist. It examined the room. It touched the flowers, cards of books and hung over Mata Nui. In the dream, he looked so peaceful. But the Will to control mist knew that the warrior carries in his heart a lot of worries. From the fog came out spectral hand that raised the photograph in a wooden frame. Fog, despite the absence of eyes, somehow seen. In the picture it saw palm trees, sand, turquoise sea and Mata Nui in the company of some girl in blue breastplate, black trousers and dark blue velvet jacket. She had slim, dark blue body, short, dark blue hair with black tips and blue eyes with silver flecks next to vertical pupil. Eye color was the only similarity between the two characters. Fog approached to Mata Nui and with regret seeped into his body. Warrior felt fear. Awful, suffocating feeling. Mata Nui opened his mouth to scream, but miniature, thin tentacles pressed to his throat, paralyzed jaw and tongue. Mata Nui was suffocating. Fog tried to force him into submission, but he stubbornly fought. Something tugged at him and crushed at the same time. Viscous darkness wrapped tightly, almost affectionately of his mind.

* * *

_Next day, morning..._

Eris elegantly jumped down from the willow's branches on the ground. Her hair was dirty and matted. In the pants were holes, mostly on her knees. She was grimy with mud. She saw Kiina, who was cutting vegetables in the kitchen. Female Glatorian of Water smiled at daughter of Mata Nui. Their relationship was friendly. Eris smiled back and headed for the dependence of the back of the house, where installed a shower. Suddenly there was a ghastly howl full of terror. It came from the workshop of Mata Nui.

* * *

Mata Nui was kneeling in front of a mirror. He touched his face with trembling fingers. She was slim, golden-auric and... feminine. Almond-shaped eyes were blue with gold flecks near the pupil and had long, silky lashes. Long hair to the waist, were the color of dark gold, desert sand. Here and there, Mata Nui saw streaks of black, shiny as onyx. When he looked down a little flushed and covered his chest with his hands. Not very big breasts jutting slightly forward. Femine waist was complemented image of misery.  
Eris took off her jacket and put it on Mata Nui. The poor thing was completely naked.

- Oh, mother, wife, daughter and lover, I see probably wrong! End of fire water! - Terra promised solemnly looking at Mata Nui.

- What's wrong with him? - Kiina looked at her lover with a mixture of fear and amazement.

- Again, problems with the mask? - Ackar joined the meeting in the room.

- No, it's something... else - Mata Nui shuddered at the memory of the intruder.

- It is not so bad - Eris crouched beside his father and pushed his hair out of his face - You look nice.

- Somehow I do not feel comforted - Mata Nui looked at his slender wrists and fingers of a pianist.

Ackar touched the face of a his friend. It was warm. The whole body of Mata Nui was now warm. Is that a sign of health, or fever? Ackar had no idea, but he was going to help a friend as before. Carefully put Mata Nui under the arms and helped him to his feet. Steps of transformer were uncertain, but in his eyes were determination.

- We must to find some clothes for you - Kiina wrapped him jacket of Eris. Mata Nui, once again blushed.

- Me and Terracotta we give him something - Eris offered - You will need to do some work with scissors and a needle, but what a challenge.

- Do not call me Terracotta, twilighter! - Terra growled ominously ruffling her red, spiky hair.

- How you want... Terracota.

Next five minutes, Ackar and Kiina devoted to separate fighting Elementals, and Mata Nui struggled with fire.

* * *

Mata Nui turned back to the mirror on the wall. Eris' pants were black, with lots of pockets. Eris shortened legs and gave him a couple of straps as a belt. Mata Nui was now a slim and... soft. On his left shoulder he saw symbol of the Three Virtues. He touched the mark. It was like a scar or birthmark than a tattoo.

- You look good - Eris gave him a black shirt with short sleeves, which Mata Nui put on without protest. Eris was right. He looked good. And, the shirt hid his new chest. How did it happen that he had a girls body?

- Are you done? - Ackar asked from behind the door.

- A little while and you will be able to enter - Eris agile movements folded soft hair of Mata Nui in a simple braid.

- It is necessary? - Mata Nui fingers touched his new hairstyle.

- Nothing will fall to your eyes - Eris pointed to her short hair.

- Shoes can be useful to you - Terra showed to him the sandals with leather straps and helped him tie them on their feet.

- How are you, Mata Nui? - Ackar approached to his friend. He put his arm around, but not too much that not hurt him.

- Better, even though this body is... weird - Mata Nui touched pure organic, unprotected by implants body. Ackar, in spite of himself, kissed his friend on the forehead. Mata Nui smiled. It reminded Ackar for one night in the desert.

- Erm, guys - Eris's ears pricked - Kiina just finishing breakfast. It will be nice if we not be late.

* * *

The breakfast looked appetizing. Shrimp with bacon, salad made of tomatoes, olives, lettuce and radishes, coffee with cinnamon... They felt, their stomachs were growling. Mata Nui, despite his slight increase in, was eating with great gusto.

- Be aware that gain weight - Terra giggled.

- What? - Mata Nui looked at her in surprise.

- Your stomach will extend to the front, and it's not a nice view - Eris, as a joke, patted flat stomach of Mata Nui. Transformer looked at each other. He was hungry and could not eat, to look good? It does not make sense.

* * *

Next to the home window, between the fragrant, flowery shrubs someone was lurking. Ice-blue, hateful eyes followed every movement of Mata Nui. In his new form he was fragile and helpless.

- Laugh, laugh - being hissed - Soon it will be after you.


End file.
